Dernières pensées d'un soldat
by Leiha
Summary: [Spoilers] Suivons ici la dernière réflexion d'une héroïne morte au combat afin de protéger le dernier espoir de l'humanité.


La douleur était toujours là. Le pied imposant et agile de ce titan avait brisé le corps fragile et pourtant robuste de la gracile et joyeuse Petra, laissant son âme arborer pour toujours les Ailes de la Liberté afin d'atteindre le paradis. Dans quelles conditions était-elle morte ? La volute d'existence qui restait d'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir clairement. La dernière chose vue fut la douleur d'une perte importante, et le besoin d'une personne. La mort de Günther, suivie de celle d'Eld étaient ses dernières mémoires claires et précises. La douleur était toujours là, gravée, figée au cœur de ce fragment d'essence qui s'envolait lentement vers l'autre monde.

Elle qui se sentait protégée par sa foi, par sa confiance, elle qui pensait vaincre tout adversaire mettant en doute l'esprit d'équipe de ce groupe, elle qui s'imaginait invincible, protégée par les lames d'acier de l'homme au cœur de pierre, est morte. Cependant, il n'était pas là. Le moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui fut celui où il n'avait pas été présent, mais également le dernier. Le dernier moment d'une vie emplie de sourires, de larmes, jonchée de cadavres et de victoires...

Le corps écrasé contre le pilier immobile et placide, courbé en deux morceaux inertes, son regard était tourné vers le ciel. Un regard si intense et si vide, un inaudible appel au secours lancé vers l'étendue azur dans l'espoir qu'une personne la sauve. Ses yeux dorés transpiraient un mot : « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi tous ces sacrifices vains ? Pourquoi son tour ? Pourquoi cet adversaire ? A chaque question que semblait poser l'être sans vie de la jeune femme, la douleur était toujours là, accrochée à jamais.

Petra... Elle aimait son nom. Il transportait pour elle une symbolique unique, ne pouvait être imitée par les autres. Petra... « Pierre »... Parfois, son cœur faisait un bon alors que le caporal chef l'appelait par son prénom, gentiment. C'était rare, mais il arrivait qu'il montre avec elle une clémence unique. Quand il l'appelait ainsi, elle entendait autre chose, un simple duo de mots qui la faisait rêver dans son éternelle innocence : « Mon Cœur ». La raison était simple : dans sa romance avec le caporal-chef, elle avait réussi à voir au travers son cœur de pierre, elle avait découvert l'amour immense et la douleur qui était scarifiée sur l'être fragile protégé d'un simple visage impassible. Elle l'avait perçu : les saignements de l'objet qu'elle convoitait, les pleurs secrets nocturnes de l'homme qu'elle admirait. Qui aurait pu croire cet homme si parfait passait des nuits entières à pleurer les personnes décédées sous ses yeux, les personnes qu'il avait à charge. Son indifférence totale dissimulait en réalité une virulente hémorragie de souffrance et de tourment, qu'elle avait été la seule à déceler. Encore une fois, la douleur était toujours là.

Pourtant, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir, il n'avait pas été présent en cet instant, l'instant décisif où le destin de cette femme avait été joué, le moment où le pied avait frappé avec rage le corps pétrifié du soldat en proie au désespoir face à l'échec de la confiance.

« Croire en ses compagnons, ou croire en sa propre force ? »... Elle avait depuis longtemps obtenu la réponse, le jour même où son regard croisa celui du caporal-chef. Elle savait que cette confiance avait été presque échangée, réciproque. Pourtant, il s'était opposé à la partager. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de s'offrir à Petra ? Alors qu'elle l'aimait, pourquoi voulait-il la trahir ainsi ? Que faisait-il pendant que sa compagne rêveuse, face à la réalité, avait besoin d'être secourue sur le champ ? C'était de sa faute si elle était morte. Il avait juré de protéger ses camarades, pourtant les quatre parmi de nombreux morts qui s'étalaient dans la forêt était bien la preuve de son péché. Il avait menti. La douleur était là : il avait trahi celle qui l'aimait en jurant la protection qu'il n'avait pu octroyer.

Était-elle prête à le pardonner ? Le doute prit une place prépondérante dans son esprit qui continuait sa course inéluctable vers le Renouveau.


End file.
